


What Are You Planning

by Lady_Anarchy



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Denial, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Nazis, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anarchy/pseuds/Lady_Anarchy
Summary: Ford is a closeted man in love with Edison who also is very much closeted and abusive. Oppenheimer believes he can help Henry with that. He thinks if he can make Ford face the truth about himself the world could have been a better place.  What a better way then sleeping with him?





	1. WarMachine

**Author's Note:**

> Ford is 35 years old right, that means his business isn't a complete success and neither World war has happen yet.
> 
> If you're woundering where a i got the ages for Ford i did the math. In the show Edison is 51 making tesla 42. Ford being 16 years younger then Edison puts him at 35. That means this is 2 years after they first meet.

These so called meetings were terrible. No one could even stand anyone for more than an hour. They were all extremely different people from different backgrounds, the only reason they did this was "revenge". But of all people in the room, no two hated each other more than Henry Ford, and J.Robert Oppenheimer.

No one could say why. Oppenheimer was charming, smart, kind, he had a well paying job and eyes that could kiss your soul. Was it his name? What he did? Or because of the smoking and drinking, probably all of the above. 

It wasn't that they fought, no. Edison had Henry on such a short leash at these gathering he wouldn't be able to get close enough. It was the angry glares, and the harsh words Henry would spit anytime Robert would speak. Like Henry had to take him down a peg. Henry's glances at him that would quickly disappear if Oppenheimer were too notice. 

Oppenheimer on the other hand took everything Ford would call him with a side of salt and a smile, which was great for everyone else. If Oppenheimer decided he had enough of Henrys bullshit bigoted remarks, this whole place would go up in flames. If someone didn't defuse the situation soon, Oppenheimer would in fact blow up, for now they went as usual.

Edison hadn't been his cocky self, instead he carried a deep set frowned and an irritated look. Ford steeping in toe desperately attempting to appease Mr. Edison, only succeeding in becoming increasingly annoying. "Mr. Edison, you should lead today's meeting. You're always great at coming up with ideas." He was too distracted in trying to make Edison happy, that he never saw it coming.

With a quick sudden motion, the rooms attention was turned on to a thin man sitting on the floor holding his face in his hand. The sound of a sharp slap was the cause for all eyes to be on them. All eyes, _Oppenheimer's_ eyes.

Thomas said nothing, he just turned and sat down in his seat like nothing happened. Jung was fuming, Mata was speechless. All the while Oppenheimer made his way from the plush couch he'd sit in waiting for the full cast to arrive, across the room and helped Henry off the floor. He pulled him out of the room into an empty hallway, while Jung berated Edison on his actions. 

They had all seen how Edison treated Ford. Jung expected this kind of thing but wouldn't call him out without proof, it could only escalate things. Mata noticed, she would be lying if she said she didn't know the signs. But Oppenheimer took action. Before today. Robert took time to ask Edison of his relationship with Ford.

"Henry, why he's just a pet really. A yes man. He doesn't actually care for me the way you all think he does." What a lie. Edison would really say anything to protect himself. 

Oppenheimer even took the time to ask Ford about Edison. 

"Me and Mr. Edison, thats rude of you to assume. I cherish my friendship with Edison, we aren't anything more." 

"So you're single? Because I would love to-"

"No! I-I am not some kind of daffy"

Boy was his face red, he was angry, embarrassed and scared. That was the day Henry started insulting Robert. He would never admit to himself who he was and Oppenheimer was so open about it, it just enraged him more.

His eyes glared into him absorbing every detail of the man. Every line, every curve, every smile. He started thinking of him less of an ally and more of something 'dangerous'. Henry shouldn't be thinking of him this way if he wanted Edison, but his mind wandered. 

Oppenheimer held Henry up, his hands holding onto his upper arm firmly. Standing him up right to look him in the eyes. "Ford, God, look at me will you. I know you can't keep your eyes off me in the first place, so just look at me."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Ford hissed clenching his teeth "I don't need to look at you."

He tried pulling away from Oppie's grip, only to slam his back against the wall. Bumping the wall and letting his arms drop revealing the bright red mark on his face.

"Ohh, he really slapped you good, huh?" Oppie looked at the clear hand print of Edison's across Henry's face. 

"He didn't slap me. Only women get slapped, he hit me." Henry's pathetic attempt to defend his friend was shot down. 

"Neither is ok," Oppie looked at it for awhile. Honestly Robert thought Ford deserved this. After everything he said, or rather will say. Henry is to blame for all this, it's really his fault. Why he hadn't let Shiva bite his head off was still a question. True Henry was handsome, young and surprisingly shy. He was still headstrong, resourceful and a kiss ass. He might as well spend his entire life pleasing Edison. 

When Oppie was finally pulled out of his thoughts, he was being stared at. Henry had locked eyes with him, and his hand was on Fords face. Robert let his hand fall to his side but he didn't break the gaze. "You have blue eyes" He said almost under his breath, "I thought they were gray." 

His calm words and tone only frustrated Henry more. "Don't look at my eyes, why are you even looking at them anyway?" Henry scoffed and turned to look away. A pink was now forming on both cheeks.

"Only because you were looking at mine." Oppenheimer smiled even though Henry wasn't. He looked defensive, like a cornered animal but cuter. He stopped making eye contact, but wasn't lashing out either. He was simply being shy. "You know you're almost tolerable like this, cute even."

"Well your still a..." he froze noticing the small audience of young natiz clones. Curious like children, peaking around the corner. "We have an audience." 

Oppenheimer didn't turn but spotted them in the corner of his eye. He kept his composure. "Let 'em watch, I'm not scared of some nazis." He smiled, "But if you wanna go somewhere we won't be watched **, ** we can." 

"What are you suggesting?" he eyed Robert up and down. 

"We could leave. Go to my place, talk there. No prying eyes, just us."

"You make it sound like more than talking." 

"If you're up for it." 

Ford just gawked at Oppenheimer, how dare he be so forward. This was a dangerous place for him, no amount of smooth talk would protect him here. 

Oppie stepped back "Look, I can't make you come with me, but do you really want to go back in that room." Tilting his head and placing a hand on his hip."What do you think they'll say?" 

"I know what you're doing, Oppenheimer. Don't think I don't see." Oppie dropped has hand back to his side and straightening his posture as Ford continued "You're trying to seduce me."

"Oh, well is it working?"

Ford rolled his eyes, his face felt warm. He felt the tension in his chest as the silence passed between them. "I can't just leave, Mr. Edison will wonder where I've gone. He'll need a ride back home."

"Screw him." The sudden sharpness had taken Fords full attention. "He slapped you in the face. One of his goons can drive him home, he'll be fine without you." He reached for Fords hand letting their fingers entangle. "You can go back in there. Pretend everything is fine. Or you can do what you want and not just what Edison tells you."

Henry looked down the hall. The clones had left but that didn't mean they weren't still being watched. "Lead the way."

Oppie smiled, taking a firm grip on Fords hand as they portaled out of the corridor. Blinking back into existence and finding themselves in Oppenheimer's home. The house they were in was large but modest. It was simple, something Ford appreciated. 

"Interesting that the Demon the Nazis have couldn't care if I was Jewish or not. Kinda strange don't you think." 

Henry didn't humor Oppie, "This is your home?" Almost sounding impressed as he panned around the room taking in the modest decor.

"Well one of them. I figured you'd appreciate this much more than my ranch." Oppie moved through the home smoothly, leaving Ford to stand in the open living room.

"Ranch? Never took you for a farm boy." 

"Yes. My father didn't like how the city made me soft. He sent me up there with nothing but a jar of peanut butter and whiskey. I do still enjoy the horseback riding. Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime."

"Don't push it, I can leave at any moment." Ford started to move around finding a chair to sit it.

"Yet, you're still here." Oppie says as he reappears from behind a door, one that must lead to the kitchen. He held a water and a martini for himself. Offering Ford the glass of water, which he accepted. Henry watched Oppie take a slip of the liquid before eyeing his own drink, then setting it aside.

Crossing his arms and leaned back into the chair. "You hadn't asked If I wanted a drink."

"You don't drink alcohol. I remember from the last time you and Edison argued over it. And if you're sober you can't blame me for your actions today." Taking another slow sip of his drink before placing it on an end table. 

Reaching into his inner jacket pocket for a smoke. Just as he brought it to his lips Henry spoke up. "You really shouldn't be smoking, it's bad for your health." All in his better than thou attitude.

"You care about my health, how sweet of you, Henry." With a smug sense of satisfaction, he put the smoke away.

Henry became flushed, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh sure it was, why don't you admit you like me Henry. You said it yourself, 'I _ ' _ m trying to seduce you.' If you weren't interested in the least bit, you wouldn't be here." Oppie's calm voice sent a shiver through Henry, as he began to remove his loose fit coat. Sitting across from him still, watching Ford eyeing him up and down. With that coat on Robert looked so skinny, so small. He was still skinny but definitely not small.

"You're the devil." Ford bitter tone meant nothing compared to the look in his eyes. Slowly Henry was breaking his facade about his feelings for Oppie. He was tempting like the devil, smooth talking, observant and very intimidating. He frustrated him to wits end, but it would be Oppenheimer to break him out of his poor excuse for a closet.

He chuckled at Ford's desperate attempt to hinder him once more. "No. I'm a God."

There was a dangerous glint in Roberts eyes. It made Henry bolt up out of his set. His heart beating out of his chest. Robert took one last sip of his martini. Looking up at Ford, who's face went from fear to stern. Slamming both hands down on Oppenheimer's arm rests. "Are you going to just sit there and be a smart ass? Or are you going to fuck me?"

"Let me think about that." Oppie smirked their noses almost touching.

Ford let out a frustrated grunt of a yell standing back up. Oppenheimer stood up sharply as Ford did. There was no real distance causing their chests to be pressed together. Oppie tilted his head slightly down and waited for Ford to take the clue. 

It was sudden but not surprising when Ford lunged into a heated kiss. Oppies arms quickly warped around Ford's thin waist, pulling him up tight. Until he felt the sting of pain and pulled away. Licking at the bottom of his lips tasting the tang of his own blood.

"You bit me." Oppie eyes tinted a shade darker peering into Fords. "That wasn't nice." His grip tightened making Ford inhale through his teeth. Ford's nails dig into Oppies chest in retort before clashing their lips together. 

Breaking the kiss, their lips redding, Henry breathed harsh words. "I hate you. I hate your face. I hate your eyes." Then slammed his lips back against Oppies, pressing hard up against him. "Take me to your bed, now!" Ordering Oppenheimer around made Ford feel powerful. It's why he did it. Robert let the young 'rabbit' take charge. Oppenheimer was going to enjoy him, even if he hated him. The only condition was Henry had to give the go ahead on everything.

Robert sidestepped and grinded against Henry, inching them towards the bedroom. Mouths clashing in a fit of dominance. Hot heavy breath passing between them. Ties were being loosened and buttons undone. Skin was becoming hot to the touch and blood was beginning to boil.

Oppie backed Ford right up to the edge of the bed, causing him to fall back. Displayed out on the plush mattress, face red panting and gritted teeth. Henry wanted to be in charge, everything in his body told him to be in charge. Yet It felt so right for him to be so submissive to Oppenheimer.

After taking in the delectable image, Oppie pinned Henry to the mattress with his weight. Marking up his neck with nips bites and kisses. Every fiery mark pulled moans form Henry's throat, as if he sucked them out the very skin he leached to.

The position was uncomfortable. Henry's desperate attempt at grinding his manhood against Robert, only pushed him off. Pulling at fabric, tearing it from their heated flesh. Tossed it aside, to be found in the morning. Kicking shoes off. Pausing for them both to observe their body's in the light of the sun through the curtains.

Slim bodies matched with pale skin. Robert had far more hair than Ford. Dark curls that sprinkled down his chest, leading his eyes down the path of his treasure trail. The chest hair made him look more of a man then Henry.

He looked smug above Henry. Slim long fingers undoing Fords belt and pulling through the loops. Unbuttoning it, tugging it down off his body. Leaving him in the soft white cotton underwear, and black socks held up by garters.

"You still want this, little bunny?" Robert said, all while he was thinking.  _ 'How could Edison be so harsh to such a sensitive young man like this?' _

"Don't talk, I don't want to hear your stupid voice. It's bad enough I have to look at you."

Stuttering and panting the terrible words. There's the bastard.

Roberts faced dropped for a mere second before leaning down to palm Henry's erection. "Yes or No, Henry."

And open mouth groan followed by a quick hissed "Yes." His head pushing back into the mattress, before the pleasure disappeared.

Oppie had stepped back kicking off his own pants. Lunging towards the night stand, pulling out a tin container. "Assuming this is your first time," slamming the drawer closed startling Henry "I think it's only fair I be kind to you."

Henry crawled higher up on the bed to see what Oppenheimer was talking about. Spotting the tin, "What is that."

"The thin veil between pain and pleasure." Smiling, placing the tin on top of the nightstand. Climbing on top of Henry and kissing him hard. His hands roamed lower and lower, pulling soft moans from his current lover. Fingers graced the soft curves of his thin hips.

Robert peppered Fords skin with hickeys, making sure someone will notice. Ford pulled him in tight, his fingers linking through the short tight nit curls. Their members throbbing beneath the fabric of their undergarments. Pushing his hips up, grinding themselves together.

The friction between them building until Robert was sure his cock was fully erect and ready. What he planned to do next could hurt. If this was Henry's first time, he had to take it slow, at first. Ford's body maybe begging for some hardcore action, but he definitely couldn't take it. Right now Robert needed to prepare him.

Slinking his body down Ford's. Fingers hooked the elastic bands of their underwear. Henry could barely mutter  _ 'where are you going, what are you doing?' _ Before he felt Oppie yank on them, trying to pull them down. Realizing what the older male was trying to get at, he lifted his hips. Arching up in the air so Oppie can free his member.

Lying on his back wiggling to get the best view of Robert's actions. Henry's fingers still entangled in the other man's hair. Oppie took his sweet time as he cupped the tight sack, squeezing softly. Working his way up to the shaft, twisting and stroking. The night was going to last as long as Robert wanted it to. 

When Oppie got to the tip he pondered for a second. His hands kept working Henry's begging cock. Then without warning he jabbed a finger at the young males tight whole. Teasing and prodding around testing the waters. Henry let go of Robert's hair bring his arm up and biting down to silence his moans.

"If you want this," stroking Henry's manhood "you're going to need to relax." He breathed. Pushing the finger in only to the nail. And taking the sensitive pink head in his mouth. 

Ford hissed at the intruding digit, then wailed a sharp moan in surprise. Suddenly all the attention at his lower area was switched to pleasure. Watching the older male move past the head, sucking down the bitter tang of sweat. Henry clenched his teeth pushing Oppie's head down. 

Oppenheimer removed his finger the moment Ford's pecker hit the back of his throat. His hand wrapped around the based, so he squeezed. Henry yelped and let go. He flung off Ford's member with a few coughs before speaking. Calming down, "You know I said I was going to be good to you." His eyes glared into the poor man's soul. "You're kinda making that very hard for me to do."

Removing his grip on Fords cock. Pushing himself up off the mattress to sit on his knees. "Do you want me to hurt you, or do you want to enjoy this because," his breathing get lower. "I have no issue hurting you."

The chill filled the room but Ford was to cocksure of himself. "Can't you do both? Or are you too lazy?" He said grinning.

Robert sat straight on his heals eyes wide with surprise, then he began to laugh. Loudly, a sort of manic laughter. He knew damn well Ford was in no position to make any demands. The balls on this man, the balls Oppenheimer held in his hands just moments ago. Then he stopped eyes rich with lust "Alright, you asked for it Rabbit."

The movement from there on was a blur. Popping open the tin, pulling his member out and applying a generous amount. Henry was yanked down, his legs spread and knees brought to his chest. Henry's heart jumped when he felt something wet hit his anus. Oppie centered his erection at Ford's entrance. Pushing the clean penis through the tight clenching muscles. 

Henry let out a loud cry when the head broke through. Chest heaving, teeth clenched and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He felt a wet hand wrap around his own member, methodically stroking him.

Robert tried positioning Henry comfortably enough so he could slip inside. Having Fords ass lifted up at the right angle and holding him there. Sliding himself all the way in, Ford's body was fighting every inch.

"Henry, relax. This is where things get a little rough." He reached over, with two fingers, scooping out more lube. Circling the entrance and his cock to help pull out.

Ford's desperate cries begging Oppenheimer to, "Put it back, put it back in, Please Robert." Robert quickly complied pushing back in a little further. Ford moaned out, "Yes!" He reached up to try and grab at Robert and pulled him closer. Sliding out and back in more easily. 

Ford looked like a sexy mess, face red, hair ragged form being put in such a provocative position. Now muttering prayers to Oppenheimer, like he was some sort of saviour. The thrusting was so slow but Henry wanted more. Oh he hated it, hated everything. The speed, the position, the man. Didn't he know how to take him.

Henry opened his eyes, he hadn't noticed they were closed until he opened them. Robert watching himself thrust into the smaller male. Picking up the pace, increasing the pleasure. "Robert," his tone no longer oozing euphoria, "change positions. I-I can't come like this." He panted once before speaking again. "I am a top after all."

Oppie stopped thrusting after hearing that last line. He broke into a foolish smile, and let out a quiet chuckle. Pulling away and resting on his heels. Ford blurted out a "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh it's nothing."Robert stopped laughing for a moment. Noticing Henry's legs open on either side of him. "Just you're not quite using that word right."

Ford sat up face to face with Oppenheimer. "Just move your ass." He shoved his hand at Roberts chest, feeling tone muscles and some bones slightly poking through. He made Ford feel ripped. Oppie grabbed his hand holding it there to his chest. With his other free hand he grabbed Ford's waist.

"You know you're just going to end up on your back again." He pulled Ford onto his lap, gripping their cocks together. Feeling the heat form Fords sighing breath hit his face. He released Henry's penis before he got carried away and they were to spill over in his hand.

His manhood was still lubed up thankfully. Angling his erection before Ford slammed down onto him. Both let out a startled yell. Now they could ride.

Oppie could feel the tightness of Fords muscles clench around his member. Lifting him up before dropping him back down. Up and down, again and again bouncing off Roberts cock. 

Robert fell on to his back with a slight push from Henry. Thrusting up as best he could. Sex is like a dance no two partners can both lead. A part of Robert wanted to stop trying and just watch the show. Just enjoy Fords skinny body bouncing off his cock. Seeing the shine from the perspiration on their flesh. Fords free erect manhood slapping around between them.

He wanted to test Henry to see how the smug bastard would react. "Oooh, Ford." Something Oppie never did, moan and call Ford by his last name. He took his arms and stretched back behind his head, making himself look vulnerable.

Henry didn't stop riding, a little flushed at Robert's display. But quickly noticing the lack of thrusts from his partner. "Oh I see," a soft gasp before continuing "Trying to look all seductive to get out of work." Taking the opportunity to create a real rhythm. He might as well show him how 

it's done.

Robert smiled, "You're such a hard worker, aren't you?" Enjoying the pleasure of moist friction surrounding his manhood.

"More so than you."

With a moan and a smile Oppie snapped the trap, "I like to think I work pretty Hard." Punctuation his sentence by snapping his hips up. Clever to take that little bit of time to learn Fords rhythm so he can keep the beat.

Shock sending Ford to fly his head back arching back to the sky, mouth agape. His body jolted before growling down and Robert. Finally setting a pace.

Oppie pumping up into Henry, getting his cock as deep as it could go. His hands came back to rest on Ford thighs. Licking his lips and watching the sweat pour off the freshly marked skin of the younger male. Henry's poor erection hardly touch dripping precum, making the head glisten.

Moving a hand off his partners thigh and gripping their member. Ford breath catching in his throat, smiling for the first time. "You- you can't make me cum yourself? Gotta jerk me off then. Good I'd love to cum all over you."

Oppenheimer was almost speechless. "You dirty little boy." He started jerking the flesh quick finding the same beat as their insivie thrusting.

Henry eyes fluttered closed focusing on such pleasures was mind numbing, everything was starting to become instinctual. His simple up and down became a rocking motion. Everything else was going fuzzy.

Oppenheimer deciding the pace was just too slow, and plunged his hips deep. Stabbing at Henry's prostate. The surge of intense bliss hit Henry like a ton of bricks. He may have spilled over just then. But Oppenheimer had a different plan.

He snapped to attention at Ford's loud outburst of pleasure. Shooting up straight, changing the position on Henry faster then the man could blink. He began ramming is hips into Henry, pounding his prostate everytime.

Now in a new position, sitting in Oppies lap legs spread a moaning mess of a man. His arms had wrapped around Oppies neck. Burying his face in the crook of Robert's neck and shoulder. To stop himself from moaning obscene profanities, he bit down on the soft flesh. Something Robert hadn't even seemed to notice. 

Henry came first. Cum spurting on both their chests making for a sticky out come. He felt arms wrap around his form tightly squeezing him to his chest. Warm, everything was so warm. Each and every thrust Robert pounded into him lifted Henry further in the air. He was hardly touching the mattress when he heard Robert shout.

A beautiful sound followed by soft grunts as Roberts seed spilled out filling Henry's warm insides. Henry swore he could feel the semen coat the walls of his anal cavity. Lowering Ford down to lie back down. Removing his soften manhood, and seeing the sperm seep out of Ford's hole. The muscles spasming still pushing the unwanted juices away. 

Smiling satisfied, sitting on his heels admiring his handiwork. Ford shuddering, panting and overstimulated laying naked in full view. Leaning over to plant a soft peck on Ford's cheek. Robert whispers to his ear "Stay put and don't move, ok?"

He left quickly, stepping into a side room. Henry lay completely exhausted, bliss had taken him. He looked down at his form the after sex glow radiated off his skin. His legs open to the world, chest covered in the clear almost white contents from his body. He could hear a faucet running.

Oppie returned with a wet rag in his hand. He stood tall, proudly as he walked back to the bedside. He could tell by the look on Henrys face he was in a daze. He didn't say much raising his hand with the rag but stopped. With his free hand he took two fingers scoping up his seed dripping from Henry's rectum and some of Ford's, bringing it to Ford's lips. "Taste."

Ford instinctively scowled. Offended by the offer turning his head away.

Oppie placed the wet rag down on his thigh. Grabbing Ford by the lower jaw, squeezing to pry open Henry's mouth. "Taste." He ordered before unhinging Fords mouth and stick his fingers in. 

First there was a groan of pain and then a pleased moan. He glared up at Oppie as his tongue danced around his fingers. It was a stranger bitter-sweet taste. 

Who was the bitter and who was sweet? Or could the sweet taste be something brought on by their actions.

A slick sound came from Robert pulling his fingers out of Henry's mouth. Spittle trailing off his digits connecting to Henry's tongue as it lazily hung from his open mouth. 

"See not so bad was it?" Oppies smiled with sleep in his eyes. Picking the rag back up he began wiping Henry down. The cool wet rag washing the sticky cum from his hot body felt nice, maybe even sentimental. 

Ford started to drift into a deep sleep. Oppie watched as his heart rate slowed and his eyelids started to flutter close. Robert brought the rag back into the washroom. He then crawled up next to Henry pulling the covers over the smaller male. Attempting to maybe cuddle Robert wrapped an arm around Ford only to be shoved away.

"Not on your life." Henry mumbled as he flipped on his side to face away from Robert.

"But, cuddles?" Oppie faked pouted pushing in to Henry more.


	2. Becareful What You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month into this weird affair leaves Ford questioning his political stances. Robert faces Edison in a one on one shouting match that ended with Edisons bruised side and pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end of this was rushed, and took to long. there where thing that came up. I hope you all didn't mind the wait. This is honestly just a set up for the next chapter. I didn't know it be this long.

Days in and out have passed at the Oppenheimer home. A total of four weeks pasted, four weeks of passionate hate sex. Most of the marks left on Ford's skin have healed. Oppie laid on the mattress with Henry curled at his side still asleep.

A new morning, where both of them were expected to be at the meeting today. Robert lightly tapped Henry's shoulder pushing the sleepy man off of him. Flinging his legs over the edge standing, snatching a pair of underwear up and putting them on. Leaving the bedroom he headed towards the kitchen.

A robe wrapped around his frame as he stepped into his kitchen. Taking his time finding the coffee beans, filling the pot with water and turning it on. Humming softly in the silence.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice echoed inside his head as Oppenheimer stared at the coffee brewing.

"Making coffee." He plainly said watching the steam build up in the pot. Desperate to ignore the voice of a god, Robert turned to grab two cups out of the cupboards. The lower growl in the back of his head shook. 

"I mean with him. Four long earth weeks and he still lives and breathes, writhing in your bed." Oppie started pouring a cup for himself. He knew he was starting to look extremely tired like he'd been awake for the whole ordeal. All because he was trying to hold back the god that shared his body.

"I don't have to kill him, he has nothing to do with the booms."

"He has everything to do with the booms!" The screaming deity rocked his brain. Pain surged around his skull. He was used to Shiva's tantrums, Robert only clenched his eyes slightly. "What are you playing at mortal?"

"Ford hasn't done anything bad yet. No one needs to die. If I could change his outlook on life, I could change the whole game."

"So you're lying to him?" Shiva scoffs, throwing guilt at him once again.

"This wasn't meant to hurt him. This was just a release. He needed me-this, maybe now the stubborn bastard can be happy." Oppie slammed a hand down on the countertop to make a point.

"And what of you Oppenheimer? Are you satisfied with your choices?" The blue god hummed in the back of Oppie's brain before silencing.

Just in time too, as Ford shuffled half dressed into the kitchen. Sleepy eyed, sporting the characteristic of a true early riser. "Morning rabbit, coffee?" Oppie asked.

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes and with a grumble "Yes, please." Ford walked over to the small dining table and took his set. Oppie well accustomed to the situation prepared Henry's cup.

Bringing Henry his mug. Oppie stood in front of him sipping his own drink. Hearing the clock strike 7:00 he hummed. "Another meeting today."

"Already?"

"Oh how time flies~" he joked then glanced out the window. "I expect to see you there. Unless you want to go together?"

It was clear to Henry that Oppenheimer had wanted the two of them to arrive together. But after the month Ford had, he was unsure of his own reasonings for even being there. He wasn't a tyrant or spy, he had no real quarrel with Tesla. Deep down Ford was just a man who wanted to make cars.

"I'm not sure I can attend." He said almost a whisper as if his thought escaped his head. Quickly adding to his statement, "Which is to say, I don't think I can be in the company of some people, it would look bad for my image." Still trying to seem like a clever businessman.

"I completely understand, Henry. But what about Edison, wouldn't he be concerned with the change?" Shifting to look Henry over. He looked small and very uncertain of himself.

"Mr. Edison shouldn't worry really, he hasn't even wondered where I keep going everyday." Ford’s weak smile isn't even enough to fool himself. He wished Edison paid the least bit of attention to him. He'd absolutely die if Thomas cared enough to ask where he was going, instead of just seeing if he was even home.

"This will be the first meeting you miss, someone's bound to ask questions."

Henry didn't realise anyone else would care. Would it matter? He didn't want to be associated with them. Those Nazis would kill him if they found out he was… No he mustn't think about that "Tell anyone who asks, 'I am no longer comfortable with certain members'." His concerned eyes looked back to Oppie to confirm his request with a slight nod.

"A little vague, probably for the better." Adding with a turn of his head to take a sip of his coffee. "You're welcome to stay here if you want. I'll be at the meeting, so help yourself to whatever."

Henry laughed under his breath not out of humor but the offer. Ford was no fool, he knew the last couple of days was not some deep seeded love confession from Oppenheimer. Besides he had things he needed to think about. He wouldn't be in the right mind if he stayed here.

"That is unnecessary. I'll be heading home." Finishing off his coffee, Ford takes a stand. "Oppenheimer, I appreciate what you were doing. But that does not mean we will ever be friends."

Robert couldn't help but laugh looking at Henry over and side eyeing him. "I'll settle for just 'lovers' then." Smiling in such a cheeky way. "How 'bout a parting kiss before you leave me then?" Placing his mug down opening his arms half heartedly gesturing for Henry to come and plant one on him.

With a faint chuckle Ford walked up to Robert. Grabbing his arms, pinning them to his sides, as to keep from touching. "Not on your life, Oppie." The closeness of their faces almost seemed like a dare. A moment passes as they stare each other down before Henry takes a step back.

A portal appearing as Henry stepped backwards into it, never breaking eye contact. Robert stood in the silence of the empty room. The faint smile on his lips faded when the rumble returned. "What, on earth, was, That?" Shiva began to laugh "That was pathetic. Why not kiss him. That's what you wanted right?"

"Piss off." He hissed. Stomping over to the small table to snach up Henry's mug. Coming back to the sink turning on the tap and starting to wash the mugs out. "I'm not gonna let myself get close to him just so you can stab him in the back, Shiva." Scrubbing vigorously at the mugs to calm himself. He didn't need to have an already short fuse before the meeting.

Turning the tap off and leaving the mugs in the sink. Oppie spun on his heel and headed back to his room to get dressed for the day. "I really don't understand you Oppenheimer. 'I want to end the war' 'I feel like there is blood on my hands' 'I want to be happy but not at the expense of others'." 

Slamming doors as if he could just leave the Gods berating voice in the other room. "I don't want to talk about this right now Shiva, please just leave me alone." Tearing off his robe rummaging through the drawers for something to wear. Settling for a light blue dress shirt, a brown tie and dark brown jacket. 

Looking himself over in the mirror, and seeing his face change hues sporting Shiva's appearance in his outfit. "Why are you trying to save them when they deserve to die? I will act out my justice as I see fit, I'm sorry if you still feel blood on your hands Oppenheimer. "

"It's not justice killing someone who hasn't done anything. That's just murder, we kill those people!" His voice was shaking as he yelled at his strange reflection.

"We murder murderers, is that it? So when are we going to off ourselves?" Shiva's point stunted Robert.

Shiva disappeared long before Robert came back too. He snapped to attention as another clock chimes. "Shit!" He grabbed his watch, tugged on a pair of brown trousers and pulled on his coat. He can't believe he stood there for what must have been forty minutes. He never wanted this, he didn't choose to be the bad guy. It just happened upon him. The key to destroy hundreds of thousands of lives, that's his power. Who knew it would drive him mad.

He had enough time to shake that out of his head while he portaled out of his home in front of the Nazi clone base. Ploetz was anal about the checking in at the desk. It was childish seeing the little help desk and one of the younger looking clones smile and greet him. "Guten tag, herr Dr. Oppenheimer. I'll inform Obergruppenführer Ploetz that you're here. Same room as usual, you can go in if you like."

The clones, despite being nazis were nice to him. Maybe it was fear, maybe that's why everyone was nice to him. Ploetz was still Ploetz, he didn't threaten him but still talked down to him until Robert kindly reminded him about his strength.

"Thanks, I'll head in now." Shiva hummed and growled in this fortress. Sitting on edge in the back of Robert's mind every time he came here. It's one reason he didn't add much to these meetings. Today he'd keep his mind busy with thoughts of Henry.

Henry seemed so drawn away from the conversation this morning. He didn't really have the same attitude. Something clearly bothered him. But maybe that was the sign of change. If Henry was changing his outlook on certain people by not coming today, then Robert might have finally made the right choice.

A brief smile fell on his lips as he made his way down corridors. Heavy metal walls painted white and gray. The place looked solid but in closer expectation it's clear how unstable the whole thing was. The clones had the minds of children, and often left garbage and trash everywhere.

Kicking some empty chocolate bar wrappers off to the side and down the hall. As he hummed tunes busying his mind. He seemed almost at ease for the first time in a long time. Coming upon one of the heavy dark metal doors. He lent down to the retinal scan. Standing back up rubbing his eye from the slight sting as the doors swooshed open.

Jung and Mata sat chatting together like usual. Ploetz has yet to show up, as expected. And Edison sat at the meeting table drumming his fingers without rhythm, Morse code. Oppenheimer didn't pick up much but some curses, and what could have been 'Henry'. Thomas looked a bit miffed sitting alone. Robert was inches from going to sit with him before, Mata called him over. Edison head lifted up noticing Robert as he made his way over to Mata and Jung.

"Morning." Oppie greeted the two with a nod.

"You're late," Mata noted first, "That’s not like you." She smiled with dark lips. 

"I was preoccupied with something, lost track of time is all." Shrugging off Matas implied question. He could sense Jung watching him. Carl can do what he wants, he can't fix him, not like he hadn't tried. Right now Robert tried focusing his senses on Edison. 

Thomas stopped the tapping when he'd notice Robert arrived, but he hadn't calmed down. Robert wondered if he should bring it up with the rest.

Just before he could get out another word the doors open and shut again. In marches Ploetz, as stiff as the prick he is. "Everyone take your seats I like to call order to the next meetings of the," he pauses to sigh "Council of Spite" his face held all the disdain for the name, it was truly a sour expression.

Jung, Oppie, and Mata moved to take their sets at the cheap table. Seriously where had they even got this, it looked like a strong wind could knock it over. Oppenheimer could think of where all the money they got for funding went. It obviously wasn’t going to furniture.

"Like usual Pope Pius is not coming. All in favour of discontinuing his membership, say aye." A room of soft ‘aye’s spoke out. "Edison!" His name being called alerted Thomas. "Where is Mr. Ford, nazi number 78, tells me he was not with you when you arrived."

The rest of the table turned to Edison. You could see Mata staring daggers at him, sharper then the heels on her stilettos. 

"Oh I haven't seen him today," he crossed his arms and lowered his tone, "I actually haven't seen him all month if I'm completely honest with you all." He looked down for a solid five seconds before adding. "His secretary told me he couldn't make it, had other plans." 

"He's taking a personal day." Robert filled in with the unnecessary excuse.

Edison snapped his head to look at Robert. With a little more of an angry tone he questioned, "And how would you know what Henry is doing?"

The room fell silent, but broke quickly due to two clones walking in with a tray of biscuits. The eyes moved off the scared clones so they could do their job and back on to Oppenheimer.

"He told me, said he wouldn't be coming, that he's. 'No longer comfortable with certain members'." Robert nodded at his own statement, assuring that was what was said to him.

Edison ground his teeth furious that Robert could even make a suggestion of what Henry was doing. "You honestly believe that we're going to fall for that rubbish?" He scoffed and stood up.

Ploetz looked down at the clipboard of his notes and asked scribbling away, trying to keep an organized description of the current events. Desperate to try and follow along he asked. "So Mr. Ford will not be attending, and is staying home? Is that right?" 

A double response. "Yes." Thomas snapped back at Robert. "Stop that! When was the last time you and Henry even had an honest conversation, one that didn't end with him insulting you."

The tension building in the room was dangerous. Oppenheimer could have very well asked a similar question to Edison, but he had to keep his anger under wraps. Shiva sat in the empty mind scape listening to Edison's rage build.

"Oh I know the answer to that one." One of the clones lets out. Roberts eyes widened, he overlooked the clones last time and now they're going to be the death of him. "Last month at the meeting when Mr. Ford went home with Dr. Oppenheimer." A larger silence filled the room as all eyes turned on Oppenheimer. 

Mata processed the new information. "He did pull him out of the room." She whispered.

Hearing her caused Edison to laugh a loud broken sound. "Excuse me but I find that highly unlikely that my Henry would go anywhere with Oppenheimer. What proof do you have?"

Robert hissed "He's not yours." Carl turned to make sure it was still Robert sitting next to him. Yes still Robert but his aura was blackening, flaming.

"Pardon? You want to speak up, young man?" Edison raised his voice in a demonstration. Jung could see his aura as well, it was flickering and sparkling off.

Jung snapped to attention. "Now, let's try to be civil. There is no need to get all worked up." His smile uneven, and everything was telling him to run.

Mata had moved herself closer to the door. Edison stood, both hands on the table leaning into it. Ploetz was handed some black square form a clone who quickly retreated. Robert sat back in his chair, eyes narrow and arms folded.

After looking at the tablet for some time Ploetz stood. "I think this confirms Oppenheimer's allegation." He turned it around to a screen that played a statically video of Henry and Robert. A portal opened and both men walked through. As the video ended Ploetz handed the screen back to a clone.

Somehow provided with the proof he asked for Edison got angry. He seemed hurt, like his heart broke. He didn't want to believe it, there's no way that's real right?

"There you have it." Robert sighed. "Henry and I left together. Can we move on to-." He was cut off by the sound of Edison slamming his fist into the table. Reeling back his arm swiping a glass off. It came to a halt by meeting the wall where it shattered apponed impact. Jung noticed the small tears in Edison's eyes before he blinked them away.

"That doesn't explain how you know where he is!" Even more uneased silenced. Robert's been judged before but it was nothing like this. "What did you do to him you monster?!" Edison spat through gritted teeth

Springing to his feet "Do you think I killed the man! Is that what you're implying?" Robert's voice breaking in his rage a fire burning in his eyes. He couldn't believe he's actually accusing him of hurting Henry, when Thomas himself laid his hands on Ford. "You want to know how I know where Henry is?"

The room was silent listening in. Half expecting a confession, and the other hope there wasn't a dead young man left to rot in the American desert.

"I've been fucking him!" The clones gasped like they were watching a TV drama. Ploetz looked relieved but all too unimpressed. That statement alone was shocking enough it would leave anyone slack jawed. Robert standing his ground too unbothered by being considered a murderer than what he'd just admitted to.

"I-I don't believe you." Edison stammered. "My Henry-. "

Robert cut him off. "Well believe it, because I've been putting it to him for a month now. So you can stop calling him yours." It wasn't like he was claiming ownership over Ford, but that's what it had sounded like to Thomas. 

Jung had stood to pull Robert away from the table, away from Edison. He was terrified of a fight, so he tried calming down Robert, while Edison fumed by himself. 

Thomas grumbled and huffed, then began tapping the table top. Insulting Oppenheimer, to Ploetz, but unbenounced to him Robert could understand morse code. Robert should be listening to Carl, should be hearing him ask if he knew what he said. If he did, he would have realized he may have thrown Henry under the bus. But he wasn't finished with Edison.

"If you still don't believe me Edison. Go see him. He should still have my teeth marks on his ass." The smug look on Robert's face disappeared when Edison stopped tapping and charged him. Sprinting around the table, Edison wasn't fast but faster than you'd expect. As Thomas swung back, Shiva kicked in and stepped Robert out of the way. The punch came down missing by a few short centimeters. Before Edison could try to land another punch, he received a quick kick to his side.

Jung grabbed Robert and stepped in between them. "Please men, no violence!" Jung spun his head round to take in the room. Matta was comforting the clones as they tried to hide behind her. Ploetz went from crossed arms and sitting, to alert standing and ready to lock down the room in seconds. Edison clutched his side and snarled.

Edison pulled himself off the ground, no one offered to help. "I've had enough of you Oppenheimer. I'm done! I'm going home!" He shouted as he started to hobble to the exit. He slammed it closed upon exiting.

Ploetz breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was a productive day." He rubbed his temple to ease his headache.

Mata finished clamming the natzi and joined Jung and Robert. "What is wrong with you?” She shoved a hand hard at Robert, poking a sharp finger at his chest. "Do you realize what you said to him?" She felt a panic for Henry, and right she should.

"Mata is right. You just admitted to sleeping with Mr. Ford. Have you any idea the damage you caused?" Jung covers his mouth as if he tried to catch his words. It was too late, Oppie already heard it.

"I...Damage?" Oppie quaked "I didn't- Henry!" It hit him like a title wave. Edison was going to confront Henry before he was ready to come out, and it was going to be his fault. Another tragedy, all his doing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Oppenheimer cursed clutching the side of his head. "Why didn't you stop me?" 

Seeing Robert panic like this made Jung and Mata share a concerned look. What was more frightening was they knew he wasn't talking to them. 

Eyes wide, Robert snapped his head in the direction of the door. "I have to stop him!" Before the others could grabe Oppie, he bolted out of there.

"Shouldn't we chase after him?" Mata crossed her arms as she cockeda hip looking a bit quizzical and concerned.

Jung sighed. "There's no use. Clamming down either of them would be impossible now." To be honest getting in between Robert and his temper is something Jung never wants to do again. Plotz packed up his notes readying to leave the pair behind, but halted at the door listening for any signs of immediate danger. Uncertainty hitting him, he turned and waited a few seconds more.

"So we're just going to let this play out?" Mata huffed. Jung nodded "You think they'll be ok, will Henry just forgive Thomas after all that? After Robert?"

"Yes." A response from Ploetz was more than a surprise.

Staring at him for a second before Jung spoke. "Yes. To be honest, I don't believe that mr. Ford was ever romantically involved with Oppenheimer to begin with. Robert is good at keeping secrets, and if it was secret he would have done a better job of keeping it." Carl removed his glasses to clean a small smudge, whether it was there or not wasn't the point. "I mean to say no matter the argument, Robert would not be so easily broken to tell anyone who he was currently having an affair with."

Plotz quickly jabbed, "Unlike you."

Mata ignored the insult with an eye roll. "But Robert seemed so concerned for Henry's safety just now. You think that means nothing?" 

Jung shook his head slightly "Not quite. His concern for Mr. Ford's safety is because he's afraid it'll add on to his conscience. Someone else's blood on his hands. Someone who was relatively innocent." 

"You make it sound like Edison will kill Ford," Plotz smiled. "He may scare the young man, but not kill him."  
...  
Oppenheimer sprinted down the hall to reach Edison before he figured he could simply teleport away. Long legs lurched his tall thin frame forward, frightening clones on the way. They threw themselves at the walls to make room. He called out seeing him only a few feet away from the front entrance and that little help desk. Arm stretched out, "Edison, wait! Please!" Robert grabbed the man's forearm spinning him around to face him.

Edison let Robert spin him around. The deepest scowl and a rage burning in his aqua eyes, eyes that darkened as he aged. He looked damn ready to break down, fist shaking. "What in the devil do you want?" He grinded his teeth in a snarl.

"You." Robert wheezed before breaking into a coughing fit. Holding up a hand to a very annoyed Thomas signaling to give him a second. " You can't be mad at Henry," gasping for more air as he pondered quitting smoking right then. "It's not his fault he's gay."

Edison's brow furrowed. "Why would that bother me? Do you have any idea how long I waited for the boy to come out?!" The fury in his voice shook Edison to his core. His throat felt like it was trying to close up on his words, to stop the overflow. "And you come along," he was shouting, eyes closed and fist clenched "and took him from me! Everything I worked for!" 

So that's why he's upset. At his lost progress. He thinks that he's been cheated.

"Now wait a minute!" Robert started, "Henry is a grown man, he is not one of your patients, your projects. It's one thing to be mad at me for sleeping with him. You can't be mad at him for choosing me, not after how you treated him." Standing straight he limply tossed his arms open. "You can't expect him to wait for you. He doesn't owe you a thing." 

Thomas started daggers at Oppenheimer, and without another word a portal opened. He stepped back into it and closed just as quickly as it appeared. Robert had not had a second to react. Standing there faced with an empty hall, minus the few clones that watched, he began to panic.

"Damn it!" He spun on his heel to find someone to help. He needed to get to Ford, but he was at his home and Robert had know clue where that was or when. The plan was to follow wherever that portal took Edison, and there was only one creature that had that information.


End file.
